The device relates to microwave-assisted magnetic recording for data storage. More specifically the device relates to spin torque oscillators used to generate high-frequency magnetic fields for microwave-assisted magnetic recording.
Perpendicular spin torque oscillators have been used to generate AC magnetic fields at microwave frequencies in thin film magnetic recording media to assist magnetic recording process. A conventional spin torque oscillator typically consists of one polarization layer for spin polarizing the injected electron current (polarizing in terms of spin orientation), yielding a spin transfer torque within the oscillating layer (also called field-generating layer).